


Radio Romance

by Hipsterian



Category: Block B, Winner (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M, brrrrrrfrieds setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27086587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hipsterian/pseuds/Hipsterian
Summary: If Jihoon joint the dots he will find the reason why Minho keeps on inviting Jinwoo to their show despite that the singer is not promoting or releasing new songs.
Relationships: Kim Jinwoo/Song Minho | Mino
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	Radio Romance

**Radio Romance**

"I noticed that you are whipped for Jinwoo but, is it necessary that the whole nation knows it, too?" Jihoon asks after another of their co-hosted show filled with Minho staring into their guest, Kim Jinwoo; as usual, Minho has ignored the script they have worked in together in favor of being totally smitten, turning Jinwoo's cheeks into delicate chrysanthemum and Jihoo gaged every time he watched Minho's stare, his ridiculous, dotted face. Kim Jinwoo, who has come already four times, all because of Minho's insistence, even when they have other guests to invite. But he doesn’t budge, greets the staff and gets to their waiting room to remove his make-up and head home.

“We get the best ratings when he is in our show,” he admits and Jihoon laughs at his lame excuse. He is making it out. If it’s about ratios, then, they should focus on new idol groups with lots of fans that will listen to them, but “Brrr Friends” is more about free chatting among friends and, much to Minho’s dismal, Kim Jinwoo doesn’t fall into that category – though, maybe if he keeps appearing on the show, he will enter into Minho’s circle, which he would be delighted with.

Jihoon closes the door and steps into his home, still thinking about what Minho has said.

Of course, there is no way he will agree with that. Kim Jinwoo is good, yes, and Jihoon likes it, he is not against him coming to their radio show whenever he is releasing music – because that’s the point of it, to promote and get the audience to enjoy it. And he is unbelievable adorable, he can’t blame Minho for being found and soft for him – Jihoon likes him, too, - but there is a subtle difference and it’s that Minho is so blatantly open, always praising him, his name prone on his lips, as if Jinwoo lived in there, made a house inside Minho’s heart. Minho always finds an excuse to bring Jinwoo up, to mention him even when the conversation is far from the topic.

Perhaps he should do something, have a long chat with Minho, make him come back to his sense – back to when he had ideas to stir the show with laughter and fun; now it’s all about Jinwoo.

Sometimes Jinwoo had the feeling that Minho was flirting with him. That he had his eyes on him all the time, that he smiled at him way too often, in a too familiar manner. But, probably, he was reading it all wrong – Minho was friendly and open and welcoming, he had observed him being clingy to others before it was his turn, so he brushed all his gestures as a mere sympathetic attitude towards him, nothing more. And maybe he is a bit too thankful to Minho for his kindest heart, for all the opportunities he got thanks to him to appear in other shows, to be on TV and radio when his new album was out – and it was all due to Minho’s personal contacts with PD and DJ and MC. And if he looked at him with some sort of interest, well, Jinwoo looked the other way and pretended it was nothing. Because, for him, it was nothing – even if he could felt his stare stick on him, his voice following, a deep shadow bathing him with compliments and flirtations that he kept ignoring, dodging with a smile. He was good at pretending and Minho was good at insisting and so it became a game of who's willpower was strongest. 

It’s been only a week and Kim Jinwoo is again on “Brrr Friends”’s list of guests.

“Minho, this has to stop,” Jihoon complains, reading the document that his manager has handed him, frowning at the name on top of it. “He is not promoting and he isn’t your friend, or mine, for the matter. We need to diversifier, we can’t constantly bring in the same people, our fans will get tired and bothered and stop tuning in,” and Minho knows that he is right – he hates to admit it, - but he feels so good with Jinwoo by his side. He becomes funnier – Jinwoo laughs at everything he says, he reacts lovely, he claps, enthusiastically, at his jokes, at his comments and his voice is so, so precious when he sings his songs; when he hums to others’ tunes. How can Jihoon not be aware of any of this? How can he want to halt Jinwoo's appearance when his face is so radiant and beautiful when he is the epitome of why viewable radio exist? Jihoon is cruel and has no heart – Jinwoo must be contemplated, acclaimed, praised, loved, admired (and Minho does it all whenever he is blessed with his presence).

“But he agreed already!” Minho protests, pouting and it’s his silly act that melts Jihoon’s resistance – because he can’t deny his best friend, because Minho beams with Jinwoo around and he wants him to be happy, even if that means that he will be embarrassing and cheesy and disturbing and doing a very poor job during the show, too occupied adoring Jinwoo. He sighs and Minho knows he has won. “Thanks, Jihoon!” he exclaims while hugging him, his arms thrown around his waist, tight – Jihoon immediately regrets giving up.

There is a rumour wilding, spreading like a burning fire, out of control. Jinwoo rolls his beautiful, starry eyes, shaking his head. It’s all Minho’s fault, of course.

A few days ago he featured in his show again, against his better judgment – just because Minho pleaded him, kneeled down, begged until he was blue in the face. He gave in just to stop hearing Minho. But it was a mistake and now he is paying it, his name is a buzz, a gossip everyone is talking about, linking him to Minho – he has become a canard because, even if it’s true, they have no right to pry into his personal, private life like this, commenting about a relationship they know nothing about.

Jinwoo wants to smash something, his rage taking control. He breathes in, one, two, three, and let the air slowly go. He can't stop the tales, not when they are out of his reach; he will have to face the effects, the controversion or ask Minho to silence them with his own statement - to explain to the audience that they are only acquaintances.

Jihoon could, possibly, be fuelling the titbit as his revenge against Minho – but he is not.

He is looking it up on-line after hearing something on the office, reading the theories, the conspiracies, and, honestly, it makes sense, he realizes, shivers down his spine. He digs into it more, does some research, and finds out that they have met each other for longer than he thought – that they have been friends for years which explains Minho’s adamantly complaining when he stated that Jinwoo shouldn’t be on the show. But there is more. Oh, much more, much more interesting things coming up. Jihoon doesn’t like rumours, but any of this can’t have been made up: the dates, the pictures, the shows Jinwoo featured, and that were all related to Minho, the places they went together… It is all real.

Minho will have to explain to him a few things. And, with his eyes trailing on the screen, highlighting information and details to remember, to point out at Minho, Jihoon smirks.

He has it.

He corners Minho.

“You are the worst friend I could ever choose,” he says, seriously. Minho blinks, confused. He tilts his head, his back against a wall, Jihoon an inch away, his eyes furrowed – he looks scary.

“What are you saying, Jihoon?” Minho tries to push him out of his way but Jihoon doesn’t budge, keeps him trapped.

“I’m talking about Jinwoo hyung,” he drops and Minho goes blank, his cheeks scarlet, red-handed. “You better explain”.

Minho nods, cornered, with no escape route, no possibility to get out without revealing the truth to Jihoon. Not that he is willing to hold it in, he wanted to tell him since the beginning – Jihoon is his other half, has been always by his side, through thick and thin, in rain or shine, has been his support, the one he always comes for advice, for comfort. He didn’t want to lie to him, to hide anything to him, but he had to. And now it will all be out, in the air - it is already spreading like wildfire.

It takes half an hour but Jihoon is smiling softly at him, his hand on his shoulder, reassuringly.

“I knew there was something fishy between you two,” he laughs and Minho feels all his worries lifted up, relieved – Jihoon will keep the secret, won’t reveal it, has promised. “But you should do something to hush the gossips. They can ruin your reputation… Well, Jinwoo’s reputation, you have none,” and he explodes, giggling, half relying on Minho.

Jinwoo was seated next to Minho on a company party he had to attempt, a party he couldn't decline as much as he wanted because he knew who was coming and he wanted to do nothing with him. Minho was wearing some flashy clothes, standing out like always, and he was the soul of the dinner and, for once, Jinwoo didn’t feel annoyed by his flirts, his constant insinuations - he tolerated them with grace. Maybe it was the alcohol, maybe a new light was bathing Minho, but he felt different, warm, caring, sparkling. And he was drawn to him, he accepted all he poured, kept up with his conversation, drowned on it, discovering more, getting to know Minho better. And he liked that. He liked his companionship. It felt fresh, new, interesting and he wanted more, wanted Minho to be longer by his side - not wooing him, just chatting, just explaining things to him, his likes, his opinions on different matters.

And he found himself actively looking to meet with him, to be close to him, feel his lukewarm hands resting on his arms, to interlock their fingers. Minho gave him it – he gave him everything even without asking.

And Minho kept it low for Jinwoo’s sake, because if it was discovered that could ruin his life, his career, all he has assembled by himself.

He is exposed, he has read the threads, the tabloids, the dots that were connected. He should have been more careful, he should have avoided Minho’s company out of the bubble they have built together. He never refused Minho, though, none of his pleads, he assisted to his show more times than he can count and it was that what made it obvious – that and how flirtatious Minho was, how many compliments he had thrown to him. Jihoon was suspicious, too, and, for a while, he tried to ignore him, to focus on the show, and keep going on. But Minho never took the bait, he kept teasing him all the way, courting him, charming him with acts and words.

And now it’s all in the open and his name is dragged into the mud, his reputation tarnished. The gossip has been going on for a week and he has lost a few gigs -nothing big, - and Minho has the guts to tell him that he has confessed to Jihoon.

“He confronted me,” he excuses himself.

“If only you refrained...” Jinwoo sighs, too tired to fight.

“How could I when you are so awesome and pretty?” he wonders, smirking, kissing his lips reverently.

“You better deal with it, I can’t” he complains, dragging his feet to his room, sinking down the mattress. Minho lies down next to him, envelopes his frame with his arms, pulls him in.

“I will love,” he promises, sealing it kissing his soft forehead. "I will make it up for you."

“Welcome to another episode of “Brrr Friends”!” Minho says, energetic. Jihoon nods, adding something that Minho can’t point out. He has his mind into something else, something he has to tell.

“No, today our beloved Kim Jinwoo isn’t with us,” he jokes and Jihoon nearly chokes on his own spite. Minho rushes to pat his back, rubbing it gently, “but, yes, we will talk about him,” maybe Jihoon will die, Minho thinks, tapping him again, “because I have something to confess that involves him,” and now Jihoon goes white in shock and fear. This is unplanned, spontaneous and Jihoon is freaking up, worried by the possible reaction of the audience. “We have been dating for years. For four years, to be exact,” he admits, smiling in the microphone.

“And this dumb-ass didn’t even tell me!” Jihoon pouts, booting in, covering him up, being his wall, his defence - as he has always been.

“If you have any inquiries, please ask us! Today is SongKim special show where we will explain to you everything that it’s suitable for all the audience,” he giggles.

“So no saucy things,” Jihoon adds, smirking.

And the show goes on smoothly; Minho reveals how they met, how they started dating, how much he loves and adores Jinwoo which every on agrees it was clear and clean.

Jihoon reads another comment coming in and chuckles. He points it to Minho after the show is over.

“Who is top and who is bottom?” he snickers.

“We are flexible,” Minho answer, all honest.

“I didn’t need to know,” Jihoon complains, still laughing.

“Don’t ask if you are afraid of the reply,” Minho says, grinning, his hands thrown around Jihoon’s shoulders on their way home.

At least now he doesn’t need to hide anymore.

"This is how you solve your mistakes? By making them bigger?" Jinwoo pushes him when he arrives home. But Minho doesn't care, he holds him, kisses him and everything is perfect, feeling his soft lips tasting his mouth, taking away his answer.

"You shouldn't listen to my show, it ends too late and you have to wake up early," he says, gently brushing away his hair, dark like his eyes that lit up his life, the sky that he has painted and that vows to them, promising them infinity.

"But it is usually fun," Jinwoo squishes his side, pinching him until Minho makes a face that makes him chuckle.

"Usually?" Minho wonders, glimpsing the answer.

"But I guess it's OK," Jinwoo admits, his lips covering his earlobe. "You won't complain again that Jihoon is wary about us," and he travels down, kissing all the skin exposed.

"I guess this is not too bad," Minho moans and Jinwoo, on top of him, smirks.

"But you should be punished," Jinwoo bites his flesh until poppies bloom on it and Minho can't hold his pleasure anymore. And then, in between a groan of lust, he notices something funny.

"Tomorrow I'll tell Jihoon that you like to top."

"You won't tell him anything, I'm going to sleep now," Jinwoo grumbles, laying on his side of the bed. But it takes him four seconds to blend his laughter with Minho's, "you, stupid, stupid Song Minho."


End file.
